memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Fernsehen)/The Big Bang Theory
}} The Big Band Theory ist eine von CBS, die auch die Rechte an den Star-Trek-Serien besitzen, produzierte US-Sitcom. Die Serie handelt von einer Gruppe von vier Wissenschaftlern (Leonard Hofstadter, Sheldon Cooler, Howard Wolowitz und Rajesh „Raj“ Koothrappali, die sehr klischeehaft überzogen als Nerds dargestellt werden. Als Gegenpart wirkt die attraktive Nachbarin von Sheldon und Leonard, Names Penny. Auf Grund der Vorliebe der vier Nerds für Science Fiction kommt es immer wieder zu Anspielungen auf Star Trek. In der Serie selbst spielen auch einige Schauspieler, die aus den diversen Star-Trek-Serien bekannt sind mit und dort als sie selbst mit einem Bezug zu Star Trek auftreten. Vor allem Wil Wheaton tritt ab der dritten Staffel regelmäßig auf. Aber auch George Takei, LeVar Burton und Brent Spiner sind dort als sie selbst zu sehen. Staffel 1 Penny und die Physiker („Pilot“, 1x01) Sheldon berichtet Penny, dass er, Leonard, Howard und Raj am Dienstag bis 1 Uhr Nachts Klingonen-Scrabble spielten. Nachdem Penny Näheres über das Spiel wissen will, erklärt Leonard, dass es wie das klassische Scrabble ist, aber auf Klingonisch. Das Vorspeisen-Dilemma („The Dumpling Paradox“, 1x07) Da Howard sich mit der Freundin von Penny vergnügt, kann er nicht mit zum Chinesen gehen. Das bringt Sheldon zur Verzweiflung, da nun die Vorspeise nicht mehr gleichmäßig aufgeteilt werden kann. Als der chinesische Kellner fragt, wo der kleine Freund ist, der denkt er spräche Mandarin, entgegnet Sheldon in Anspielung auf Spocks Aussage in Er stellt seine Bedürfnisse über das Wohl des Kollektivs. Alles fließt („The Pancake Batter Anomaly“, 1x11) thumb|Sheldon und Leonard spielen dreidimensionals Schach Leonard und Sheldon spielen dreidimensionales Schach, wobei Leonard nach langem Nachdenken einen Zug macht und Sheldon im nächsten Zug gewinnt. Daraufhin empfiehlt Sheldon seinem Freund erst einmal Mensch-Ärgere-Dich-Nicht zu spielen, da er offensichtlich für das dreidimensionale Schach nicht geeignet ist. Superbowl für Physiker („The Bat Jar Conjecture“, 1x13) Beim gemeinsamen Essen trägt Howard weitere Einzelheiten über den neuen ''Star-Trek''-Film vor, bei dem es angeblich eine Szene über Spocks Geburt geben soll, Raj würde anstelle der Geburt allerdings eher die Zeugung interessieren. Daraufhin erwidert Sheldon, dass die Zeugung bzw. das Pon Farr für die Vulkanier von überaus privater Natur sei. Für Leonard wären trotz einer solch privaten Angelegenheit die Details interessant, da die Mutter ein Mensch und der Vater ein Vulkanier ist. Howard stellt sich dabei vor, wie die Eltern für die Zeugung in eine Klinik aufsuchen müssten und Spocks Vater dabei in einem kleinen Zimmer mit dem Magazin „Spitze Ohren und scharfe Ärsche“ sitzen würde. Ebenso wird Spocks letzter Satz aus zitiert. Am Ende der Folge stellt Penny Leonard und Sheldon im Rahmen eines Quizes zwei Fragen, die die beiden mit Bezeichnungen aus Star Trek beantworten. Die Zeitmaschine („The Nerdvana Annihilation“, 1x14) Leonard ersteigert versehendlich die original Zeitmaschine aus dem Film Die Zeitmaschine. Er will damit in die Vergangenheit reisen, um mitzuerlegen wie Graham Bell das Telefon erfindet. Da er jedoch glaubt nicht einfach in das Haus von Bell zu kommen, schlägt Sheldon vor, zunächst in die Zukunft zu reisen, um sich eine Tarnvorrichtung zu besorgen. Auf Rajs Frage, wie weit er in die Zukunft reisen muss, entgegnet Sheldon, dass Captain Kirk den Romulanern eine Tarnvorrichtung bei Sternzeit 5027,3 stiehlt, was seiner Berechnung nach genau dem 10. Januar 2328 entspricht. . Die Berechnung wurde von Sheldon offenbar über einen Sternzeitrechner durchgeführt. Die Episode selbst spielt im Jahr 2268.}} Durch den Transport der Zeitmaschine kommt Penny zu spät zur Arbeit und ist sauer auf Leonard, Sheldon, Howard und Raj. Leonard sieht den Grund für seine Probleme in seiner Science-Fiction-Vernarrtheit und will nun seine Science-Fiction-Sammlung an Larry im Comicbuchladen verkaufen. Allerdings stellen seine Freunde sich ihm in den Weg. Daraufhin droht er, seine noch unversehrte und original verpackte Geordi La Forge Actionfigur ohne Visor aus der limitierten -Edition aus der Verpackung zu entnehmen. Sofort fordern seine Freunde ihn auf, ruhig zu bleiben. Staffel 2 Milch mit Valium („The Bad Fish Paradigm“, 2x01) Penny will seine Beziehung mit Leonard langsam angehen, was dessen Freunde jedoch für ein Zeichen halten, dass er keine Chance bei ihr hat. Während einer Meinungsverschiedenheit behauptet Leonard, dass die Sache langsam anzugehen im Vergleich zu Howards und Rajs Bemühen eine Freundin zu finden an die Warpgeschwindigkeit reicht. Als Penny später Sheldon fragt, ob es für sie Sinn macht, weiter mit Leonard auszugehen oder ob es ihm mit ihr langweilig werden wird, fragt er sie, ob sie sich in den Grundlagen der Quantenphysik auskennt, klingonisch spricht oder irgendwelche Kartentricks beherrscht. Penny muss das alles verneinen. Sex mit der Erzfeindin („The Codpiece Topology“, 2x02) thumb|Sheldon als Spock verkleidet auf dem Renaissance-Fest Als Leonard von seinen weiblichen Errungenschaften in den letzten 10 Jahren berichtet, berichtet er auch von einer Bekanntschaft auf der letztjährigen Comicmesse. Doch Raj lässt das nicht gelten, da seiner Ansicht nach das, was auf der Comicmesse passiert ist, auch dort bleibt. Howard kennt den Grund für Rajs Ansicht und erklärt, dass er nur so denkt, weil Raj etwas mit einem Kerl namens Richard hatte, der als grünes Sklavenmädchen vom Orion verkleidet war. Schließlich verteidigt sich Raj und erklärt, dass er ihm nur ein Essen ausgab und ihn einmal küsste. Außerdem berichtet er, dass der Mann behauptete, er heiße Kimberley. Nachdem die vier Freunde auf einem Renaissance-Fest waren, von dem Sheldon aufgrund von epochalen Ungenauigkeiteten sehr enttäuscht ist, schlägt Howards einen erneuten Besuche vor. Doch Sheldon lehnt dies strikt ab. Daraufhin schlägt Raj vor, Sheldon könne als Wissenschaftsoffizier aus Star Trek verkleidet, einen Planeten erforschen, der der Erde der Renaissance gleicht. Sheldon denkt dabei sofort an Spock und findet die Aussicht darauf faszinierend. Am Ende der Episode ist er tatsächlich als Spock verkleidet und mit Tricorder auf dem Fest und stößt auf Temporale Anomalien. Dessous auf der Oberleitung („The Panty Pinata Polarization“ 2x07) thumb|Klingonisches Boggle und Klingon Dictionary Zu Beginn der Episode spielen Leonard, Sheldon, Howard und Raj klingonisches Boggle. Während das Spiel läuft, liegt ein The Klingon Dictionary mit auf dem Tisch. Beim Boogle kommt es zu folgendem Gespräch: Kurz danach kommt Penny herein und schaltet Americas Next Top Model ein. Während Sheldon daraufhin weiterspielen will, verlieren Leonard, Howard und Raj völlig das Interesse an Boggle. Stein, Schere, Spock („The Lizard-Spock Expansion“, 2x08) thumb|Alle nehmen Spock Sheldon sieht sich Saturn-City (im Original Saturn 3) an, als Raj dazu kommt. Er erklärt, dass er besser findet. Sheldon kann das nicht verstehen und fragt, was an Deep Space 9 besser ist, woraufhin Raj entgegnet, dass es um 6 besser ist, wenn man die beiden Serien subtrahiert. Das überzeugt Sheldon nicht. Nun tritt Leonard dazu und schlägt vor, Babylon 5 zu schauen, da das irgendwo zwischen 3 und 9 liegt. Raj will das Problem mit „Stein, Papier, Schere“ lösen, doch Sheldon ist von der Idee nicht begeistert, da das Spiel zwischen Freunden, die sich gut kennen, auf Grund der geringen Anzahl an Optionen zu 75-80% unentschieden ausgeht. Aus diesem Grund schlägt Sheldon vor, „Stein, Papier, Schere, Echse, Spock“ zu spielen. Dabei wird Spock durch einen vulkanischen Gruß symbolisiert. Als Raj und Sheldon das Spiel jedoch ausprobieren, nehmen beide Spock. Später wollen Sheldon, Raj und Howard mit „Stein, Papier, Schere, Echse, Spock“ entscheiden, wer das letzte Wan Tan bekommt. Erneut ist das Ergebnis, dass alle sich für Spock entscheiden, woraufhin Sheldon fordert, dass einer von ihnen aufhören muss, Spock zu nehmen. Die Regeln von „Stein, Papier, Schere, Echse, Spock“ lauten: :Schere schneidet Papier :Papier bedeckt Stein :Stein zerquetscht Echse :Echse vergiftet Spock :Spock zertrümmert Schere :Schere köpft Echse :Echse frisst Papier :Papier wiederlegt Spock :Spock verdampft Stein :Stein schleift Schere Im Laufe der Episode streiten sich Raj und Sheldon darüber, ob oder schlimmer ist. Dabei ist Raj der Meinung, dass Start Trek 1 besser ist, während Sheldon Star Trek 5 um Lichtjahre besser findet. Raj besteht jedoch darauf, dass Star Trek 5 die Einheit ist, in der man schlechte Qualität misst. Das will Sheldon wiederlegen, indem er gesteht, dass Star Trek 5 zwar einige charakteristische Schwächen in Drehbuch und Regie hat, Star Trek 1 allerdings komplett misslungen ist. Dazu zählt er Ausstattung, Musik, Kostüme und die Synchronfassung. Um einen Kompromiss zu fassen, schlägt Sheldon dann vor, sich darauf zu einigen, dass eindeutig der Beste ist. Aber auch hier hat Raj eine andere Meinung und erklärt, dass für ihn der Beste ist. Unflotter Dreier („The White Asparagus Triangulation“, 2x09) Leonard versucht eine Beziehung zu der Ärztin Stephanie aufzubauen und Sheldon will diese vorantreiben. Dabei spielen sich folgende Dialoge ab: Die Geschenk-Hypothese („The Bath Item Gift Hypothesis“, 2x11) Penny schenkt Sheldon zu Weihnachten eine Serviette mit einer speziellen Widmung Für Sheldon, lebe lang und in Frieden – Leonard Nimoy. Penny entschuldigt sich bei dem Geschenk dafür, dass sie dreckig ist und erklärt, dass Nimoy sie benutzte, als er in das Restaurant kam, in dem sie arbeitet und sich damit den Mund abwischte. Sheldon ist von dem Geschenk überweltigt und erklärt, dass er nun die DNA hat und nur noch eine Eizelle braucht, um sich seinen eigenen Leonard Nimoy zu klonen. Sofort entgegnet Penny, dass er von ihr nur die Serviette bekommt. Die Kissen-Katastrophe („The Cushion Saturation“ 2x16) Nachdem Penny versehendlich Sheldons Lieblingsplatz mit einem Paintball beschmutzt und sich auch nach der Reinigung nicht mehr auf seinem Platz wohlfühlt, schießt er Penny beim nächsten Paintabll-Spiel einfach ab und es kommt zu folgendem Wortwechsel in Anlehnung an Khan Noonien Singhs Ausspruch in : Der Kampf der Bienenköniginnen („The Dead Hooker Juxtaposition“, 2x19) Leonard, Howard und Raj sind von Alicia, die gerade erst in Wohnung 5A einzieht, hin und weg und lassen sich von der neuen Mitbewohnerin für alle möglichen Arbeiten ausnutzen. Penny ist um ihre Freunde besorgt möchte mit Alicia darüber reden: Der Wolowitz-Koeffizient („The Hofstadter Isotope“ 2x20) Sheldon ist nicht begeistert darüber, dass an es an einem Donnerstag nicht wie gewöhnlich Pizza geben soll, doch Leonard entgegnet, dass an diesem Tag der „Alles ist möglich“-Donnerstag ist. Daraufhin schlägt Sheldon vor, doch die Mittwochsaktivität, nämlich den Besuch im Comicbuchlanden, an diesem Tag vorzunehmen. Doch Howard hat einen besseren Einfall und will durch die Bars ziehen, da an diesem Tag Ladys-Nacht ist und die Frauen auf Grund des Alkohols für alles bereit sind. Er, Leonard und Raj unterhalten sich darüber und Sheldon beobachtet sie dabei. Man kommt zu dem Schluss, den Comicbuchladen aufzusuchen und das Aufreißen der Frauen auf ein anderes Mal zu verlegen. Sheldon quitiert das Verhalten seiner Freunde mit einem für Spock typischen Faszinierend. Im Comicbuchladen finde Sheldon und Howard ein Comicbuch, das sie beide noch nicht haben. Um den Streit über das Comicbuch beizulegen, schlägt Howard vor, Stein, Papier, Schere, Echse, Spock zu spielen. Später zu Hause schauen sich Leonard und Sheldon die -Episode mit der integrierten -Episode ( ). Da es zuvor dem Comicbuchhändler Stuart gelang, Penny anzubaggern, schaltet Leonard den Fernseher zu Sheldons Unzufriedenheit mitten in der Episode ab. Die Las-Vegas-Kur („The Vegas Renormalization“ 2x21) Sheldon, Leonard, Howard und Raj spielen ein Spiel, bei dem sie einen geheimein Charakter aussuchen müssen. Die Anderen können 20 Fragen stellen und müssen raten, um welchen Charakter es sich handelt. Als Sheldon an der Reihe ist, kommt es zu folgendem Dialog: Später spielt Sheldon das Spiel mit Penny, die nach 20 Frage noch nicht rät, wer er ist. Daraufhin erklärt Sheldon erneut, dass er Spock ist. Die Weltraumtoilette („The Classified Material Turbulence“, 2x22) Howard prahlt im Comicbuchladen, dass in diesem Moment das Spaceshuttle an der ISS andockt um das „Wolowitz'sche Schwerelosigkeitsnotdurftentsorgungssystem“ zu installieren. Seine Freunde machen sich daraufhin über sein „High-Tech-Klo“ lustig: Als Howard, Raj und Sheldon später versuchen, einen Konstruktionsfehler der Toilette zu beheben, testen sie die Funktion mit einem Stück Hackbraten von Howards Mutter. Beim Test fliegt das Stück Hackbraten an die Decke von Sheldons und Leonards Appartment und bleibt dort kleben. Die drei Männer schauen nach oben und Sheldon sagt Faszinierend. Staffel 3 Der Nordpol-Plan („The Electric Can Opener Fluctuation“, 3x01) thumb|Sheldon mit einem Bart wie Spock im Spiegeluniversum Als Sheldon, Leonard, Howard und Raj nach Hause kommen, tragen alle vier einen Bart. Dabei erinnert Sheldons Bart stark an den von Spock im Spiegeluniversum. In Sheldons und Leonards Appartment sprechen Howard und Raj leise darüber, dass sie Sheldon etwas sagen müssen. Sheldon, der sich in einem anderen Zimmer befindet, hört das und will wissen, was die beiden ihm sagen müssen, woraufhin Howard sich an Sheldons Vulkanier-Gehör erinnert. Dann gestehen sie ihm, dass sie während ihrer gemeinsamen Polexpedition seine Messwerte verfälscht haben. Sofort will Sheldon Leonard, der gerade Penny besucht, zur Rede stellen. Er klopft an Pennys Tür und Leonard fordert sie auf, nicht zu sprechen. Allerdings kann Sheldon das durch die Tür hören, woraufhin auch Leonard an Sheldons Vulkanier-Gehör erinnert wird. Später versucht Penny ihn mit einer Passage aus aufheitern, indem sie seine Situation mit der von Kirk vergleicht, der bewusst Lügen über Spock verbreitet hat, um das Kommando über die ''Enterprise'' zu erhalten. Pennys Versuch schlägt jedoch fehl, da Sheldons Stimmung dadurch noch weiter sinkt. Ihm wird klar, dass er nicht nur die Comicbuchmesse verpasste, sondern auch den neuen Star-Trek-Film. Der Mann, der seine Omi liebte („The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary“, 3x05) Im Comicbuchladen findet ein Mystische Warlords von Ka'a-Tournier statt. Sheldon will zunächst nicht teilnehmen, doch als er erfährt, dass auch Wil Wheaton teilnimmt, ändert er seine Meinung. Sheldon will Wil unbedingt besiegen und erklärt, dass er als Jugendlicher Wil Wheatone, alias Wesley Crusher aus verehrte, da der - genauso wie Sheldon selbst - ein eidetisches Gedächtnis hat. 1995, so Sheldon weiter, fuhr er 10 Stunden in seiner Kadetten-Uniform zu einer Sci-Fi-Convention, um Wil Wheaton zu treffen und sich seine original verpackte Wesley-Crusher-Actionfigur signieren zu lassen. Allerdings tauchte Wil damals nicht auf. Aus diesem Grund schwor er ewig Wil Wheaton währenden Hass. Laut eigener Aussage hat Wil Wheaton Platz sechs in der Liste von Sheldons ewigen Feinden. Seinen Hass drückt Sheldon damit aus, dass er ein Zitat für Khan Noonien Singh aus erfindet. Dann trägt er sich in die Teilnehmerliste ein. thumb|Sheldon und Wil Wheaton spielen Mystische Warlords von Ka'a Während des Tourniers gewinnen das Team Wil und Stuart sowie Sheldon und Raj alle Spiele und stehen sich im Finale gegenüber. Während Sheldon auf das große Aufeinandertreffen hinfiebert, zitiert er noch mehrfach aus Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Kahn. Als sie schließlich aufeinandertreffen, hat Sheldon Wil Wheaton kurz vor einer Niederlage. Dann erzählt er ihm die Geschichte seiner Reise zu der Convention, auf der er vergeblich hoffte, Wil Wheaton zu treffen. Der entgegnet, dass er nicht kommen konnte, weil seine Oma gestorben war. Dann entschuldigt er sich, dass er Sheldon enttäuscht hat. Der wiederum ist so mitgenommen von der Geschichte, dass er das Spiel absichtlich verliert. Dankent nimmt Wil an und berichtet, dass seine Oma glücklich sein wird, wenn sie hört, dass er das Spiel gewonnen hat. Leonard bittet Penny, Howard mit einer ihrer Freundinen zu verkuppeln. Als Howard sich erkundigt, was Penny ihrer Freundin über ihn erzählt hat, sagt sie unter anderem, dass er fünf Sprachen spricht. Howard korrigiert sie und erklärt, dass er auch Klingonisch spricht. Darauf entgegnet Leonard, dass Klingonisch bei Frauen nicht zählt. Das Suppentattoo („The Adhesive Duck Deficiency“ 3x08) Sheldon erstellt einen Logbucheintrag bei Sternzeit 63345.3. Als Sheldon Penny später wegen eines ausgekugelten Arms ins Krankenhaus bringt, fährt er das Auto sehr langsam. Penny will, dass er schneller fährt und es kommt zu folgendem Gespräch: Mädels an der Bar („The Maternal Congruence“, 3x11) Nachdem Leonard, der Besuch von seiner Mutter bekommen hat, sich frustriert in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen hat, da Sheldon mehr über Kontakt zu ihr hat, als er selbst, sucht Sheldon ihn auf. Als Leonard fragt, was Sheldon will, antwortet der: Was ich will ist, mit einem Ein-Personen-Suttle die Enterprise zu verlassen und zu einem Planetoiden zu reisen, auf dem ich Herrsche und der Sheldon Alpha V heißt. Terror in der Stadt der Rosen („The Bozeman Reaction“, 3x13) thumb|Sheldon verabschiedet sich mit vulkanischem Gruß Durch einen Einbruch im Appartment ist Sheldon verängstigt und will Pasadena verlassen. Als Ziel sucht er sich Bozeman in Montana aus. Zur Verabschiedung von seinen Freunden hinterjässt er ein Video. Am Ende des Videos zeigt er den vulkanischen Gruß und sagt Lebt lang und in Frieden. Sheldon pro se („The Excelsior Acquisition“, 3x16) Der Comicbuchauto Stan Lee soll in Stuarts Comicbuchladen eine Autogrammstunde geben. Als Leonard Penny davon erzählt, glaubt diese, dass es sich bei Stan Lee um jemanden aus Star Trek handelt. Die Herren des Rings („The Precious Fragmentation“, 3x17) Leonard, Sheldon, Howard und Raj kaufen von einem Trödler eine Kiste mit allerlei Gegenständen für $60. Unter den Gegenständen befindet sich zunächst Spocks Kopf ohne Körper. Kurz darauf findet Leonard dann Spocks Körper mit dem Kopf von Mr. T darauf. Später berichtet Howard, dass er einen Bekannten hat, der auf dem Schwarzmarkt mit Sammlerstücken handelt. Darunter befinden sich auch Phaser und Unterhöschen, die Lieutenant Uhura auf der Leinwand trug. Die dunkle Seite des Mondes („The Pants Alternative“, 3x18) Sheldon ist verwundert, da sich Raj sehr mit unwichtigen Dingen wie „Avatar - Aufbruch nach Pandora“ beschäftigt, obwohl es doch wichtigere Fragen gibt z. B. warum William Shatner nicht im neuen Star-Trek-Film mitgespielt hat. Als Leonard mitteilen will, wer den diesjährigen Wissenschaftspreis bekommen will, geht Sheldon davon aus, dass er ihn erneut nicht erhält und sagt: Ich bin der William Shatner der theoretischen Physik. Nachdem Leonard allerdings erklärt, dass er die Auszeichnung doch bekommt, stürmt Sheldon freudig aus der Kantine. Daraufhin seufzt Howard ironisch: Genau das hat der William Shatner der Teilchenphysik zu seiner Selbstüberschätzung noch gebraucht. Das L-Wort („The Wheaton Recurrence“, 3x18) Sheldons Liste von coolen Transportmitteln lautet in der Reihenfolge Raketenrucksack, Hoverborad, Transporter, Bad-Mobil, Riesenarmeise. Staffel 4 Besuch vom FBI („The Apology Insufficiency“, 4x07) Sheldon fühlt sich schuldig, da er Howard die Teilnahme an einem Projekt des Verteidigungsminsteriums vermasselt hat. In einem Schuldtraum sitzt unter anderem ein Gorn mit einem Comic auf der Couch. Im Schlaf murmelt Sheldon: Nein Gorn! Nein, da sitze ich. Etwas später in der Bar, in der Penny arbeitet, vergleicht er seine Lage mit dem aussichtslosen ''Kobayashi-Maru''-Test. Penny meint, man könne ihn nicht meistern, darauf entgegnet Sheldon, dass Kirk es geschafft habe. Penny kontert jedoch, Kirk habe betrogen. Die Tatsache, dass Penny davon weiß überrascht Sheldon und er denkt, er hätte die Lösung für sein Problem: Howard umprogrammieren sowie Kirk den Simulator manipulierte. Penny versucht ihn zu überzeugen das zu lassen, aber Sheldeon erhebt sein Glas auf James Tiberius Kirk und verlässt die Bar. Die neutrale Zone („The Love Car Displacement“, 4x13) Leonard und Penny sind gewissermaßen gezwungen, in einem Bett zu schlafen. Leonard schlägt die Ernennung der Mitte zur Neutralen Zone vor, muss es Penny jedoch erst erklären. Er erwähnt allerdings auch, dass Romulaner und Föderation diese hin und wieder zu Verhandlungszwecken oder für Militärschläge ignorierten. Darauf erwidert Penny: Also gut Schätzchen, um es mal so zu formulieren, dass du es verstehst: Von der Taille an abwärts sind meine Schilde aktiviert. Später schlägt Penny vor, sie könnten die Neutrale Zone ausnahmsweise außer Acht lassen, worauf Leonard sich sofort an sie schmiegt. Ein Traum von Bollywood („The Thespian Catalyst“, 4x14) Sheldon nimmt Schauspielunterricht bei Penny. Sheldon hat dafür eine von ihm im Alter von zehn Jahren geschriebene, auf Star Trek basierende Episode „… die nie ein Sheldon zuvor gesehen hat“ etwas abgewandelt. Darin geht es um einen hochintelligenten Jungen, der jedoch keinerlei Beachtung findet und eines Tages von Mister Spock in das 23. Jahrhundert gebracht werden soll. Der Zarnecki-Feldzug („The Zarnecki Incursion“, 4x19) Sheldons World of Warcraft-Account wurde gehackt und nach dem Howard den Übeltäter ausfindig gemacht hat, beschließen die Freunde sich diesen Zarnecki mal vorzunehmen. Vor Zarneckis Haus versucht Sheldon ihn mit einem Bat'leth einzuschüchtern, was aber nach hinten losgeht und Zarnecki im auch noch das Bat'leth abnimmt. Männertausch („The Roommate Transmogrification“, 4x24) Leonard überredet Priya dazu eine Uhura-Uniform anzuziehen um das Liebesspiel der beiden etwas aufzupeppen und benutzt dabei Formulierungen wie Landeluke öffnen, Raumsphähre im Anflug oder Und Lieutenant, bereit für die Inspektion?, worauf Raj kurze Zeit später die Wohnung verlässt und zu Sheldon geht, da er den astronomisch fehlerhaften Star-Trek-Sex dort nicht mehr mit anhören kann. Später wirft er Leonard vor, er bringe damit Schande über seine Familie und über das Andenken an Gene Roddenberry. Staffel 5 Staffel 6 Staffel 7 Staffel 8 Staffel 9 Auftritte von Schauspielern, bekannt aus Star Trek * LeVar Burton (Folgen 4.17, 6.07 und 8.10) * Leonard Nimoy (Folge 5.20 als Spocks Stimme im englischen Original) * Brent Spiner (Folge 5.05) * George Takei (Folge 4.04) * Wil Wheaton (Folgen 3.05, 3.19, 4.08, 5.05, 5.22, 6.07, 7.10, 7.19, 7.23, 8.20, 9.07 und 9.11) Externe Links * en:The Big Bang Theory Kategorie:Meta-Trek